Solution
by Sylvette-Cross
Summary: What is the oh-so-scandalous epitome that is getting in the way of Percy and Annabeth's relationship? Find out! R&R! PercyxAnnabeth! I love reviews as much as Annabeth loves architecture! ;)


YO everyone! ^_^

This is my first fanfic on Percy Jackson and The Olympians! (Applause) :3

So please go easy on me, ok?

BTW: I'm also currently writing for Naruto, entitled 'The One Who Holds he Key', but since this idea just popped in my head, well, I didn't want it to slip from me (Like most of my ideas do. =.=")

So, if anyone is interested, please visit my profile! I'll definitely welcome you with open arms! ^_^

I DO NOT OWN PJO!

Enjoy!

Solution

'So?' the blonde girl asked.

'Just give me a minute…. I'm thinking, Annabeth' the raven-haired boy said.

The girl called Annabeth widened her stormy grey eyes, gasped in mock shock, and said, 'Percy! Why are you **thinking? **I'm disappointed in you!'

The boy that seems to be Percy made a face, and rolled his sea-green eyes. 'Funny.'

Just as Annabeth giggled, rustling was heard from the bushes behind them.

'What was that?' Annabeth asked, automatically bringing out her bronze dagger.

'I didn't hear anything Annabeth. Now, stop making excuses and let's think!'

She reluctantly re-sheathed her dagger, but of course not showing it, being the 'warrior-like' between the two of them. And also being too amused because of hearing what she heard.

20 minutes of silence passed between them as they thought of a solution for the problem. No, that would be wrong. 20 minutes of silence passed between them as **Percy **thought of a solution for the problem.

'Argh! I can't think of **anything**!' Percy shouted.

'Now **that's** more like the Percy that I know.' Said Annabeth while smiling mockingly.

Percy grumbled under his breath; something about Annabeth and being **too **smart. Unfortunately, for Percy, Annabeth heard it.

'So, now that we both realize that you will **never **have a solution, Shall we use mine?'

Percy sighed- defeated and said 'Okay Annabeth… we'll… ush…. Yourt…. Fohution!'

'What did you say, Percy **dear.**' Annabeth said in a sweet- devilish voice.

'WE-WILL-USE-YOUR-SO-LU-TION-A-NNA-BETH!' said Percy while gritting his teeth.

But Annabeth just smiled at him sweetly while thinking '_I win_'

Percy made an annoyed face and Annabeth started to get up. 'Where are you going, **Wise Girl?**' stressing the last two words to make his point.

Annabeth smiled and said, 'Well, It's almost time for lunch, **Seaweed Brain.**' Also stressing the last two words just to annoy him.

'Argh!'

Annabeth laughed and said 'You were the one who asked for it, Seaweed Brain' She said while kneeling down again and putting her arms around his neck. 'Where did you even get the idea anyway?'

'It just popped in my head… that since we're you know… dating … we should stop using the nicknames that we used when we were best friends…. Since I thought that you would be uncomfortable… so that's why I thought that, we shouldn't call each other those names anymore… so that it can symbolize as the start of a … relationship… between a… couple.' He said while blushing, which Annabeth found adorable.

'I like the way things are, Percy. I don't need you to change. I mean who would be so lovingly **stupid **enough to come up with this idea just so he can make me comfortable?' Annabeth said while smiling tenderly at him.

He smiled back; both ignoring the insult part and relieved that he wouldn't have to call Annabeth any of the sappy nicknames he came up with.

Annabeth leaned in, and then their lips touched, their tongues battling each other.

-Meanwhile in the bushes—

Travis Stoll: Yes! They finally kissed!

Connor Stoll: Now we can take their picture and…

Travis Stoll: Post it on Facebook!

The brothers gave each other a high-five and grinned evilly from ear to ear.

They positioned themselves to take a picture; they noticed that Percy was still continuing the French kiss while…

A smirking Annabeth was looking directly at them, with a murderous glint in her stormy grey eyes, clearly saying '_Go ahead. I'll grant your wishes of dying in an early age, since you have proven my theory that both of you don't value your lives that much._'

The hairs in the back of their necks stood in one end. They ran, looking for any child of the Big Three so that they can plead him/her to protect them; leaving a enchanted Percy and a ready-to-kill-mode Annabeth.

SO! What do ya guyz think? Good? Great? Lame? Worst ever?

Hope you enjoyed though!

If you could… Review please! ^_^


End file.
